Shining Star and Black Star
"Shining Star and Black Star" to misja w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka.thumb|Tło misji Opis Amatorskie tłumaczenie: "Parów Tink jest starożytnym polem bitewnym, gdzie spoczęło wielu wielkich wojowników. Pataponi, dumni wojownicy, powstali z ziemnego grobu i spojrzeli w nocne niebo..." Ta misja jest nawiązaniem do misji Search for a Lucky Star z poprzedniej gry Patapon. Jest ona średnio ważną misją fabularną, jednak jest zupełnie inna w rozgrywce niż inne misje. Choć możemy ją przegrać, praktycznie nie toczone są walki, ani nie możemy ich stoczyć. Na misji rozglądamy się za pięknymi gwiazdami i rozmawiamy z nimi... Otrzymujemy również klucz do innej misji, będacą walką z bossem. Misji tej nie można powtarzać. Jest jedną z dwóch w grze, w której pojawia się motyw Yahoho. Fabuła Przed stoczeniem ostatniego boju przeciw dowódcy Akumaponów, plemię Pataponów ruszyło, by poszukać szczęścia w magicznym Parowie Tink; miejscu, gdzie ich przodkowie stoczyli wielką bitwę... Oraz pozostawili w zruinowanej wieży żywą, magiczną gwiazdkę. Taktyka *Na tej misji zdobywamy sporo Ka-Ching, możemy zdobyć też pojedynczy patyk lub warzywko. Ponadto zdobywamy Czarną Gwiazdę (ang. Black Star), klucz, prowadzący nas do kolejnego bossa, przy którym poznajemy kolejną piosenkę. *Można nastawić się dowolnie, jednak potrzebna jest jakakolwiek siła ofensywna. *Opłacalnie jest zabrać silne klasy atakujące z dystansu, by zniszczyły żołądź na spotykanej wieży. *Nie należy spieszyć się z kończeniem misji. Im dłużej stoimy za Złotym Hoshiponem, tym więcej Ka-Ching otrzymamy. *Do przejścia tej misji niepotrzebny jest nawet Szał.thumb|Ruiny starej wieży Solucja Zaraz po rozpoczęciu ujrzymy starą, zruinowaną wieżę, na której wisi żołądź. Wieża rozpadnie się od jednego ataku. Po chwili jedna z gwiazd na niebie błyskawicznie podleci i okaże się być Złotym Hoshiponem, którego uwolniliśmy w poprzedniej części. Wówczas musimy się zatrzymać i posłuchać go, co jakiś czas idąc za nim. Jeśli odejdziemy od niego za daleko (lub pozwolimy mu odejść), misja zostanie automatycznie przegrana. Możemy grać dowolną piosenkę, byle by Patapony stały w miejscu, nie może to być marsz. Albo po prostu wypaść z Szału i nie grać niczego, po prostu stać w miejscu. Na pocieszenie: Hoshipon co moment wyrzuca jedno Ka-Ching, zatem za stanie pod nim i podążanie dostajemy małą nagrodę.thumb|Złoty Hoshipon Hoshipon ma nam co nieco do powiedzenia...thumb|Złoty Hoshipon wyrzucający Czarną Gwiazdę Złoty Hoshipon: Jam jest... Hoshipon... Dziękuję ci za uratowanie mnie! Myślałem, że będę zamknięty w tej wieży na zawsze... Hej... hej... Chcesz usłyszeć mą historię? Dam ci coś fajnego jako podziękowanie! Jestem Czarny Hoshi, odziany w nocne niebo! Mówiąc to ostatnie wyrzuci nam ciekawy przedmiot: Czarną Gwiazdę. Nie zniknie ona z czasem. Zanim ją podniesiemy, możemy poczekać. A raczej musimy, nie możemy podejść dalej. Nagle zza naszych pleców wyleci znana nam już wróg i zacznie gadać z naszym kolegą...thumb|Złoty Hoshipon i [[Czarna Hoshipon: tytułowa lśniąca i czarna gwiazda ]] Czarna Hoshipon:'' Czekajcie!'' Złoty Hoshipon: Toż to oszust! Czarna Hoshipon:'' Nie jestem oszustem!! Jestem Czarną Hoshipon!!'' Złoty Hoshipon: Co... Naprawdę? Byłem pewien, że byłeś oszustem... Czarna Hoshipon: Oddawaj mi z powrotem moją Czarną Gwiazdę!!! Złoty Hoshipon:'' Och... Wybacz... Już dałem to komuś...'' Czarna Hoshipon:'' JEBUS!!'' Wówczas Złoty Hoshipon zacznie powoli się oddalać, Czarna Hoshipon za nim, a my możemy już iść dalej. Złoty Hoshipon:'' Do widzenia!'' Czarna Hoshipon: Czekaj!!! Po chwili ujrzymy znacznik. Po minięciu go misja się skończy. Rozmowa Po tej misji czeka nas pogadanka z Meden i zwiadowcą Yariponem... Meden: Nie pojmuję tej Czarnej Hoshipon, ale ona jest naprawdę cwana... Yaripon: Ale Czarna jest w usługach Króla Zaświatów. Ona jest diabłem! Absolutnym diabłem!! Ona jest czarną, magiczną babą! Meden:'' Krainy o których mówi się, że są poniżej mrocznych, ciężkich chmur. Czy to jest Król Zaświatów?'' Ale nie ma znaczenia, jak wiele demonów stanie przed nami, (imię gracza) poprowadzi nas do zwycięstwa! Yaripon: Czarna Hoshipon jest diabłem! Absolutnym diabłem!! Na tym rozmowa sie skończy. Potem, gdy nasuniemy na Meden kamerkę... Meden: Wielki (imię gracza)... zabierz nas do Krańca Świata! Słyszałem, że kiedy demon bramy Bababaan popycha przeciw Tateponom, wytrzymasz to trzymając ciasno broń w dół... Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Misje fabularne